The Romantics
by Desproza
Summary: Após muito tempo,os amigos do New Directions se reúnem para um casamento,com isso, antigos sentimentos vêm à tona. Fanfic baseada no filme "O Casamento do meu ex" The Romantics - que a Dianna Agron participa... Faberry e Brittana


Meses atrás,esse era o tempo que ela não passava no caminho de pedrinhas até a casa à beira do mar.

Precisava parar e respirar um olhada no espelho,maquiagem perfeita,mas mesmo assim passou um pouco mais de e e expirar.

Tão concentrada que mal ouviu um carro se aproximando.

-"Perdida?" A morena olhou para o lado esquerdo,forçou um sorriso.

-"É..sabe como se volta para Nova York?" ela riu e mais quatro risadas se juntaram.

-"Segure o carro..." a loira no banco da frente pediu.

-"O que você vai fazer, amor?" O motorista perguntou,enquanto o longo e escultural corpo da loira passava por uma janela e entrava no carro da outra mulher.

-"Rachel!" ela disse sentando-se no colo da amiga.

-"Brittany!Como vai?" Rachel disse sem saber como retirou seu peso de cima dela e, um pouco desajeitada,sentou no banco do carona.

-"Seja sincera...Estou horrível?" Rachel tentou ficar séria."Não minta para mim!"

-"Pé a vi pior que hoje."

-"Que bom..pelo menos estou melhor que você."

-"Nos vemos lá então..." O homem loiro no banco de trás do outro carro disse,apontando para frente,onde Rachel sabia que estaria a casa de veraneio da família Fabray.

-"Aposta uma corrida?" Noah Puckerman perguntou,Rachel riu.

-"Não..não..." ele deu passagem para ela.

-"Você esta bem?" Brittany eprguntou docemente,Rachel suspirou acelerando um pouco.

-"Estou."

Rachel gostava,não..Amava seus amizade com ela,ela sabia que não era coisa fácil..E uma vez que essas amizades haviam se concretizado,ela sabia que não teriam como -se 10 assim,ela achava estranhas certas coisas.

Brittany se casando com Puck,como chamavam Noah desde sempre, e Santana noiva de Sam.

E ela em Nova York,voltando à casa de veraneio dos Fabray,para ser madrinha do casamento de Quinn com o mundo dava voltas!

-"Você esta bem?" Santana perguntou,enquanto as três madrinhas desamarrotavam seus cabelos e colocavam um pouco de maquiagem para passarem a tarde até o ensaio do casamento.

Rachel suspirou desfarçadamente,enquanto passava lápis nos uma hora que estava lá e já era a segunda vez que perguntavam isso a ela.

-"Porque vocês ficam me perguntando isso?". Nem uma hroa atrás,ela havia saltado do carro e encontrado Finn sorrindo os estranho,parecia errado que ele os recebesse...Essa não era a casa de veraneio dos estava lá também,havia chegado dias antes para ajudar Judith Fabray com os preparativos.

-"Não sei..talvez porque..." Brittany começou com cautela,mas Santana a cortou.

-"Você tenha ficado gay por Fabray..." Rachel evitou olhar para elas,e prosseguiu com sua maquiagem.

-"No colégio...e terem namorado 4 anos." Brittany deu de ombros,passando desodorante.

-"5 anos Britt-Britt." Rachel viu pelo reflexo das duas,algo passando entre as duas,enquanto elas trocavam um rápido ignorar e terminou sua maquiagem.

-"Eu estou feliz,realmente estou feliz por eles." ela disse e saiu do banheiro.

Resolveu andar um pouco pelo gramado que ia até a areia da praia,precisava respirar.

Deveria fazer um discurso,sim...

-"Eu conheci o casal..." começou,falando para o vento,balançou a cabeça. "Não...Muitos anos atrás,conheci Finn e Quinn no colégio." ela deixou as palavras dançarem em volta dela. "Durante o colégio,nós começamos em patamares diferentes...Cheerios,jogadores,nerds,estranhos...Cada um em sua...Não." ela andou mais um pouco e olhou o horizonte,se se lembrando de anos atrás.

-"Finn sempre foi um ótimo cara...E Quinn sempre foi a rainha do era o quarter back e Quinn a chefe das líderes de torcida,as cheerios..O que os uniu,uniu a todos nós" ela se imaginou olhando os amigos "A música nos uniu,e todos sabem que quando um dueto é perfeito..Ele continua perfeito para sempre,pois não há nada irônico sobre coral." Okay,isso poderia servir para alguma coisa.

A morena deu meia volta e foi para seu quarto,na casa de hó lá passou pela cama e se dirigiu à pequena janela,passando lá embaixo estava Santana,Brittany e Quinn, por conta de uma antiga piada longas as próximas 24 horas.

O jantar de ensaio era em um blube de barcos,não muito longe da casa,estava um tanto quanto confiante em seu vestido de uma do salão do clube haviam algumas mesas redondas dispostas entre a família da noiva,os Fabray com Finn sentado ao lado dela,num tamanho muito desproporcional na opinião da diva,a família do noivo,os cumprimentou o casal há tanto e os padrinhos e madrinhas em uma mesa.

Brittany sentou à direita dela e Santana à sua estavam bebendo e se divertindo durante o jantar,até que os brindes começ Hudson,Russel Fabray,um tio de Finn que ela nunca seria sua vez,ela tomou a taça inteira de champagnhe e pegou se levantou.

-"Muito tempo atrás,não vou dizer quanto já que Santana não quer que façam as contas e saibam que ela esta numa idade avançada" ela começou com a voz um pouco arrastada,e todos riram " Enfim..muito tempo atrás,eu era apenas uma líder de torcida que tinha duas amigas inseparáveis." ela disse olhando para Quinn e demorando um pouco a mais,quando olhou para não viu sua reação,já que seus olhos estavam na noiva,que evitava olhar para ela. "E aquela loira ali...Resolveu lutar para ficar com o grandão" mais risadas. "Eu só espero que eles sejam felizes...Uma vida cheia de unicórnios" houve um pequeno silêncio dos convidados,onde apenas Brittany ria,as logo outros assoviou.

-"Obrigado" ele disse piscando para ela. "Bom..meu amigo Finn,todos sabem e falam que ele era um ótimo quarter back e ótimo armador no era o segundo melhor,por muito pouco." Ele se fingiu de sério,mas sorriu. "Não poderia haver pessoa melhor para formar o tão famoso casal do Rei e Rainha do baile,quanto Quinn Fabray.A loira que quebrou tantos corações." Rachel engoliu em seco. "Eu sei disso..ela quebrou o meu" Santana riu revirando os riram "Que vocês sejam felizes,meu chapa!" Finn sorriu para ele,e Quinn passou uma mão distraída pelo braço dele.

Nervosa,Rachel se levantou e limpou a garganta.

-"Eu..." ela tentou olhar para Quinn,mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar,então olhou para Finn "Lembro de quando estávamos no colégio...Nosso começo não foi um dos melhores...Éramos dividos em grupos...Os atletas...as Cheerios,líderes de torcida...os nerds... "ela olhou para cada um dos integrantes dos antigos 'clubes do colégio' e continuou,dessa vez levantando a mão,fingindo culpa " e os excluidos." quase todos fizeram 'aww' ela riu "mas depois de muitas coisas,principalmente depois de todos nós estarmos fazendo parte do mesmo clube,do coral...Eu e Quinn" ela finalmente fez contato visual e o manteve "nós viramos...meio que amigas." ela sorriu nervosa,e Quinn deixou a sombra de um sorriso escapar-lhe os lá a morena não conseguia continuar,não olhando para ela "Mesmo tomando rumos diferentes e alguns até inesperados,continei amando Quinn." ela respirou e logo acrescentou "E Finn como se estivéssemos na mesma sala...preparando um solo para mim." Todos riram "Eu desejo muitas felicidades para os noivos." Ela ergueu a taça que champagnhe e foi acompanhada por todos na sala.

-"Como fui?" ela perguntou baixo para as duas amigas.

-"Foi.." Brittany olhou para Santana, que lambeu os lábios.

-"Foi bom..foi boa." Santana viu Quinn levantar e sair do ambiente,ela se apressou e foi atrás da loira.A notie estava refrescando muito,e seu vestido vermelho escuro tomara-que-caia não era a melhor coisa para o vento frio que soprava.

-"Hey..Q!" A figura da loira fugindo parou. "Não vai se livrar tão rápido assim." Santana riu.

-"Eu só preciso descansar..." Quinn disse séria,Santana manteve os braços abralando seu próprio corpo.

-"Okay."

-"Meia noite no meu quarto,certo?"

-"Pensei que você não curtisse essas coisas" Santana riu,lembrando de uma viagem a NY que o clube fez.

-"Santana..." Quinn a avisou com o tom em sua voz. "Vocês falaram que irão me colocar pra dormir."

-"Ah sim!Meia noite."

-"Isso..lembre as meninas..." com isso o coração dela pulou,pela primeira vez em meses ficaria num quarto junto de Rachel.

-"Claro..até." Quinn se virou e continuou caminhando em direção à sua casa.

Algum tempo depois da saída à francesa de Quinn, os antigos colegas de coral,estavam bê estava mais sóbria,mas entrou na 'brincadeira' de pegar garrafas de bebidas e não pagar por elas,e ainda sair correndo.

Eles andaram sem rumo,até chegarem na areia perto da casa.

-"Eu amo vocês." Santana disse,com a voz arrastada e chorando um pouco,com um braço pelos ombros de Sam,que estava com o rosto vermelho e rindo de qualquer coisa. "Eu sinto a falta de vocês!"

Rachel suspirou e riu,lembrando da primeira vez que eles ficaram bêbados sempre seria a já estava a uma peça de roupa de ficar semi nua,Puck se jogava na areia e ficava deitado.E ela...Bem,ela queria um abraço.

-"Nós podíamos pular na água!Pelados!" Brittany gritou feliz,Santana concordou gritando também,Sam levantou os dois braços no ar.

-"Yo Finn!" Puck disse,depois de beber mais um pouco da garrafa. "E o seu discurso?"

-"Discurso?" todos disseram 'sim',Rachel apenas olhou na direção da casa.

-"Vocês querem um?!Vocês terão um!" ele disse trocando os passos um pouco. "Eu sou o cara mais sortudo!" eles riram "Obrigado pela presença!"

-"Nããão!Mais!" Sam sentiu seu coração apertar.

-"Okay...Eu acredito que aqui...tenham famílias.A Fabray,a Hudson e a New ês estiveram junto conosco desde sempre e será para sempre.Nós queríamos nos abraçar,nos dar força,nos bater,nos matar...Nós fomos e somos uma família e nada vai mudar isso."

-"Aplaudos devagar" Puck começou a bater palma,os outros o seguindo inclusive a Rachel.

-"E gente..." Finn disse com um sorriso brincalhão. Todos olharam para ele em tempo de vê-lo correr berrando,tirando o terno e pulando na água.

Pareciam crianças,todos os outros ficaram apenas com a roupa íntima e pularam na á correu para dentro da água e logo correu para fora.

-"Berry!" Santana berrou,ela riu.

-"Muito fria!" Rachel viu seus amigos se divertindo,como 10 anos atrá quando ela viu Finn nadando para longe,para outra margem.

Todos saíram da água.

-"Cadê meu chapa?" Puck perguntou,tropeçando ao colocar as roupas de volta.

-"Não sei..ele saiu da água?" Sam perguntou.

-"Vamos procurá-lo." Santana chegou no momento.

-"Procurar por quem?"

-"Seu irmão..ele nadou embora." Brittany disse,apontando desajeitadamente para a água."

-"Oh não." ele disse,pondo a mão sorbe a boca.

-"Vamos nos dividir." Rachel foi para o lado de Brittany e Sam para o lado de Santana,Kurt permaneceu onde estava, a alguns passos de Rachel.

-"Vamos mudar isso." Brittany disse sem fundamentos.

-"Okay..."Rachel disse estranhando,mas apenas viu a morena empurrar Sam para o lado de Puck e Brittany andar para o lado dela.

-"Enfim..vamos." Rachel disse "Eu vou procurar na casa."

-"Nós vamos pra lá" Puck disse apontando para a direita deles e saiu andando com Sam ao seu agarrou a mão de Santana e disse.

-"E nós vamos para cá.Casa dos hóspedes"

-"Como você está?" Kurt perguntou depois de um suspirou.

-"O centro das atenções não deveria ser eu..e sim a..O casal." ela disse,evitando olhá-lo.

-"Ora essa Rachel...nós somos melhores amigos..."

-"O que você quer que eu faça?"ela continuou andando um pouco a frente dele.

-"Ela te chamou...deve ter alguma ês conversaram?"

-"Não."Eles continuaram procurando por Finn sem conversar mais.

-"Como estão as coisas em Los Angeles?" Sam perguntou para Puck,depois de pegar um graveto no chão.

-"Normal...Ser modelo não é dificil..." ele tirou uma garrafa do bolso do paletó e tomou um gole. "E pra você?"

-"É um pouco cansativo desenvolver jogos,mas tudo indo bem..."

Eles resolveram sentar e conversar,enquanto bebiam.

-"Você acha que ele vai estar aqui?" Santana perguntou,abrindo a porta da casa de hóspedes e olhando os cômodos,a loira a seguiu até voltarem à uma sala.

-"Não." Ela sorriu,Santana a olhou desconfiada,mas ao se virar e se deparar com aqueles olhos azuis com aquele voltou no tempo.

-"Eu não deveria ter fugido." as palavras saíram de sua boca.

-"Sanny..." Brittany disse,e a morena sentiu a dor não mais adormecida,saindo das duas.

-"Fiquei com medo...E a distância..."

-"Nossas carreiras nos levaram para lugares diferentes..." Brittany deu de se aproximaram.

-"Como...Como é a vida de casada?" a loira deu de ombros.

-"Diferente."

-"Diferente bom?" Santana perguntou mordendo o lá fez que não com a cabeça. "Eu não quero me casar...Não com o Sam." Brittany não pensou ao encarar os olhos pedintes de Santana,tudo o que ela havia negado a anos atrás,ainda estavam lá deu mais um passo em direção à Santana,que fechou o espaço entre elas sem pensar.

-"Rachel..preciso cuidar da minha pele para amanhã..E sinto que estou bebado." Kurt disse parando de andar.

-"Vai Kurt...eu vou continuar procurando por Finn."

-"Boa sorte."

-"Meninas?" Quinn perguntou ao ouvir a batida na porta do quarto.

-"Na verdade sou eu..." ela abriu a porta.

-"Podemos conversar?"

-"Finn!Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casa-" ele a cortou.

-"Preciso conversar..." ela abriu a porta e ele entrou,sentaram na suspirou.

-"Estou confuso..." ela respirou.Não,isso não poderia precisava disso,ele seria o porto seguro dela e ela o dele. "Com a chegada de todos..."

-"O que você quer dizer?"

-"Não sei...eu só...Eu te amo,mas..."

-"Sem 'mas' ê me ama,nos amamos..vamos nos casar e você esta nervoso.Só agora...Vai." ele balançou a cabeça.

-"Não...Quinn..Eu amo você,porquê você me faz feliz,me faz sentir seguro..."

-"Eu sei..." ele continuou.

-"Mas porquê você me ama?" Ela o encarou,sem de repente,ela fora pega de surpresa.

-"Porque você me faz sentir segurança." ele balançou novamente a cabeça.

-"O casamento não é apenas por segurança,é?" ele levantou e ela segurou sua mão.Não poderia,precisava disso.

-"É claro que o casamento traz segurança..ams você esta bebado,cansado e ã nos casamos e nos vá dormir..."ela deu um selinho nele e ele a obedeceu,saindo do minutos depois,Quinn já do outro lado do quarto,ela ouviu batidas na porta até ela.

-"Finn..já conversamos" Quinn disse abrindo a porta,e abaixando o olhar. "Rachel."

-"Oi." elas se olharam por alguns instantes. "Posso?" ela começou,Quinn abriu espaço para ela andou até a cômoda e se encarou no fechou a porta e sentou na cama,esperando.

-"Você veio."Rachel balançou a cabeça.

-"Sim...Você faria a mesma coisa." silêncio,Rachel a observava pelo espelho,Quinn estudava as próprias unhas. "Você poderia ter me avisado." a morena se virou e a loira a e chocolate se encontraram.

-"Eu achei que estivesse agindo certo."

-"Nós namorados anos.E quando tentamos nos separar,sempre acabávamos uma na cama da outra." Quinn não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e o desviou. "Você...Desde aquela música."

-"Rachel..não..."

-"Quinn..desde aquela música,nós ficamos depois daquele dueto.E você foi embora,depois de 5 anos."

-"Eu precisava."

-"Precisava do quê?Fale ê você me chamou?!Preciso saber porque eu tive que vir." Quinn segurou as lágrimas.

-"Você iria partir de qualquer ê...a Broadway,era uma coisa certa.E eu precisava me contentar com outras coisas,eu não seria suficiente." Rachel se aproximou dela "Eu seria apenas...mais uma." Rachel sentiu o hálito de alcool da mulher.

-"Não!Você era foi."

-"Agora eu tive que sabotar meu próprio não sei porque te estava bem,eu estava levando..eu estava...E então o Finn disse que seria bom te chamar...E...E...eu ..." Rachel a encarou série.

-"Eu não sei porque um erro...um erro por ter me chamado e meu por ter vindo." ela saiu do quarto e marchou para fora da casa até a casa de hóspedes e sentou em sua cama,no segundo continuou olhando para onde a mulher esteve.

-"Acho que precisava de você." sua voz morreu enquanto uma lágrima escorria.

-"Acha que ela nos viu?" Santana perguntou,levantando a cabeça estava deitada sorbe Brittany,ao lado de uma mesa de centro.

-"Acho que não" Brittany respondeu e puxou Santana para si novamente.

Quinn pôs um casaco e um tênis e correu para fora do quarto,pelas escadas e pela rápido pelo gramado e pela porta da casa de hó alguns barulhos que passaram no fundo de sua mente,ao cruzar uma sala e subir as escadas.

-"Rachel." Quinn disse na soleira da porta do quarto da encarou as costas da outra.

-"Eu vou embora."

-"Nã não vou me casar com ele..Nucna foi meu plano."

-"Qual era então?" Rachel se virou para ela e se levantou. "Você poderia ter me avisado,você poderia ter conversado ê...Merda!Tanta coisa que você poderia ter falado!"

-"Okay!Eu sei..Eu fui uma idiota,mas Rachel!Minha família!A religião dela..tudo!Eu tive medo!Eu falei que aquilo havia sido uma fase e eles acreditaram...E..eu achei que seria melhor...Eu provavelmente ficaria por Lima e você teria uma âncora te prendendo a uma cidade pequena...Enquanto você foi destinada a brilhar o mais alto possivel!"

Quinn disse respirando pesado,Rachel tentava controlar sua respiração,mas era é o dia anterior ao noivado, que ela ficou sabendo meses depois, quase sempre que se encontravam,elas acabavam uma nos braços da outra,mas Quinn nunca estava realmente lá,quando a manhã chegava.

-"Rachel...Finn me perguntou,porque eu o amo" O coração da morena apertou.

-"Porque você o ama?" Quinn deixou escapar uma risada baixa.

-"Eu não o amo.E você sabe porquê?" Rachel não conseguia mais falar,apenas balançou a cabeça. "Porquê ele não morde o lábio que nem você quando se não faz caretas adorável enquanto canta,meu coração não acelera e meu estomago não enche de borboletas quando ele me ele me não me faz querer ser ..não é você." Quinn falou e se aproximou a cada pausa,ao final da explicação,ela já estava com Rachel entre ela e a parede oposta do quarto. "Eu te amo,Rachel Barbra Berry."

-"Eu te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray" e elas se beijaram.E foi como todos os dias 4 de julhos juntos em um único segundo,que durou o tempo em que os lábios se tocaram.

Enquanto as mãos re exploraram os territórios há anos enquanto as roupas foram atiradas ao longe,e enquanto os corpos se derreteram juntos.

-"Mãe...Finn...Papai.." Quinn reuniu os três tão logo ela acordou e se vestiu. "Eu vou explicar e espero a compreensão de todos." Ela disse enquanto 3 pares de olhos a encaravam curiosos,seus donos sentados à sua resolveu tirar uma cadeira de perto de a encará-los e limpou a garganta.

-"Finn..Eu te amo,mas como você mesmo disse ontem..Eu apenas te amo,não tenho grande razões para isso,apenas que eu me sinto segura contigo." ele continuou,olhando seus pais. "Há anos atrás,eu disse para vocês que eu tinha passado apenas por uma fase."

-"De 5 anos.." sua mãe falou baixo,quase prosseguiu.

-"Eu menti porque eu queria a aprovação de vocês,eu queria uma vida fácil..Eu queria..." ela olhou para Finn "segurança...Mas não consigo me contentar com preciso..não, eu preciso e quero ,mas o casamento esta cancelado."

Seus pais a encararam,ela esperava uma briga,mas eles continuou encarando o chão,fazendo beiço.

-"Querida...Nós sabíamos que não era uma fase." seu pai lhe falou.

-"Eu vou avisar os convidados..." Finn levantou,Quinn tocou-lhe a mão.

-"Obrigada Finn..E desculpe." ele desviou o olhar e depois d eum breve aperto leve na mão dela,ele foi para fora da casa.

-"Foi a Rachel,não foi?" sua mãe perguntou,Quinn rolou os olhos e saiu da sala,indo para a casa de hóspedes.

Ela não sabia ali,naquele momento,mas em dois anos, estaria montando um outro casamento no jardim daquela casamento duplo,já que não apenas ela reencontrou sua alma gêmea perdida por medo.

Santana e Brittany fizeram júrias de amor,e estavam se preparando para terminar com o noivo e o marido.

Elas não sabiam,mas depois de um ano,todos estariam rindo sorbe a história do triplo término em um casamento.

Eles não sabiam naquele momento,mas a amizade deles estaria maior e mais forte dentro de 3 anos,e que todos os verões,eles iriam passar juntos,aonde quer que fosse.


End file.
